


Thinking of You

by SkyStormsong



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Kyoko Shepard takes Thane to a place she hopes he likes while on shore leave. Post ME2 events, before Arrival.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally posted in 2012 on my Fanfiction.net account Sky Stormsong. I'm posting it here with slight edits.  
> Here's a link to the original: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7944470/1/Thinking-of-You

Kyoko Shepard felt nervous and fidgety as she sat with Thane at her side in the back of the shuttle. Her hand held his tightly, gripping only out of anxiety of what the drell may think of the place she chose to show him. The assassin himself sat unnaturally still, the makeshift blindfold still in place where she had tied it back on the Normandy. Shepard's dark brown eyes traveled over the drell's face, lingered over it, and before she could divert her eyes he turned his head, hidden eyes seeming to find hers behind an impenetrable blackness.

"Yes, Siha?"

She diverted her eyes and a small blush rose to her cheeks. "S'nothing, Thane. Are you sure you can't see through the blindfold?" He dipped his head in a small nod and she glanced sideways at him. "Okay then."

The pilot of the shuttle glanced back at the couple. "We're almost there. About two more minutes."

Shepard's breath hitched at the time. Two more minutes? Suddenly she was very unsure about Thane's reaction. What if he didn't really like this place? What if he loathed it? She couldn't really see him loathing anything but the thought presented itself regardless. What if her idea, that seemed so perfect back on the comfort of the Normandy turned out to be crap?

As the shuttle slowed she started to wonder if it was too late to back out, to tell the pilot to turn back around and head back for the hotel they were going to spend the night in after this small visit was over. She tucked a stray lock of red hair that escaped her bun behind her ear resigning herself to the fact it was too late to turn around. Besides, she was Commander Shepard, the one who defeated the Collectors in their own base. There was no way she would chicken out of something so simple as this. Right?

The shuttle stopped and she sighed a little. This was it. "Come on, Thane," she murmured, pulling gently at his hand as the door lifted open. Hot air gusted in and she flinched. Wasn't expecting that. Thane followed willingly behind her as she jumped out onto yellowed sand, her landing somewhat awkward but regaining balance with N7 training and him landing with his always present grace.

"Okay, we're only going to stay for about fifteen minutes then we have to leave," Shepard started as she pulled the drell away from the shuttle. "Then we need to head back for the meeting."

When she looked back at Thane though, she could tell whatever she had just said had went unheard. Having taking them out of the shuttle as his cue to undo the blindfold, he stood, eyes wide, taking in the great view of the sand and desert vegetation that was all around them. He stepped forward and past her, taking in the horizon where the sun was high and shining down. A small smile came to Shepard's lips as the drell bent and ran his fingers through the sand like he would the strands of her loose hair. In the back of her mind she chided herself for all the worrying she did-it apparently seemed she didn't need to.

"Siha, what is-" he paused in mid-question and turned to her. His dark eyes were bright and his usually still body was quivering with what she took to be excitement. Clearing his throat, he started over, "Siha, what is this place?"

"The Sahara. It's the biggest desert on Earth." Kyoko Shepard went to his side and wrapped her arms around her. "I decided, since we all needed a break, that we'd take some much needed shore leave and, although this isn't my ideal place to vacation, I thought you might want to come here. That you'd like it here."

He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "It's such a wonderful place. Like my home -world."

Shepard touched her forehead to his. "It makes me think of you."

They stood together in each other's arms for a few moments before Thane murmured lovingly, "Thank you for showing this to me, Siha. I'll always treasure this memory you helped create for me."


End file.
